


JnD sketch comics

by Duskglass



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskglass/pseuds/Duskglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of rough comics that don't fit tumblr's format. Each 'chapter' is its own one-shot; see individual chapter notes for summaries.</p><p><strong>1. Insomnia</strong>  (10 pages)</p><p>[more to come]</p>
            </blockquote>





	JnD sketch comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Jak nearly falls asleep on his zoomer, Daxter makes him go to the hideout to get some rest, but sleep isn't easy when you have PTSD nightmares.


End file.
